


谁说谁傻逼03

by rrrr111



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrrr111/pseuds/rrrr111





	谁说谁傻逼03

03  
林乐杰觉着洪天逸就是他娘的在扯蛋。

俩人的交集其实不少，慈善晚会，颁奖典礼，各种盛典。打照面的机会着实是多，可俩人权当不认识似的，谁也没搭理谁。

洪天逸见他不说话，就伸手捏他耳朵。

林乐杰皱着眉躲，拍开洪天逸的手，就往里面缩。

“二少，不想说点什么？”

洪天逸又贴了过来，把人逼到了角落。

林乐杰瞥了他一眼，阴阳怪儿气地怼他，“本来就是个陪酒的事儿，你还挺尽心尽责，除了陪酒还想陪床怎么着。”

洪天逸低着头，半晌又笑了，“二少需要当然成。”

说着就隔着裤子去揉林乐杰的裆。

“我艹…”林乐杰惊的又要抬腿踹，“给老子放开！”

洪天逸揉了两下，手底下马上起了反应，林乐杰又恼又怒，拽过洪天逸的领子就要揍，“我说放开你tm听不见？”

逼仄的空间施展不开，背后的车门硌得慌，林乐杰觉得自己被逼得想原地爆炸。

“乐乐在气什么。”

洪天逸语气轻飘飘地，然后一根一根地掰开了林乐杰的手指。林乐杰听他叫自己乐乐，有点儿难堪。

“用不着你干这事儿，趁早滚蛋。”

洪天逸听着林乐杰语气里的软化，冷笑了一声儿，把林乐杰汗毛都笑竖立了。

“你找个情儿都得找我这样的，嘴硬个屁。”

“你…”那小孩在张川川怀里窝着，林乐杰原本还以为他没瞧见。啧，倍没面儿。

洪天逸没理他，直接解了他裤子，把硬了的东西掏出来，一下一下地撸着，粉红色的头部胀得滚烫，柱身也看得见充血鼓起的青筋，洪天逸握着那东西，感觉搁自个儿手里一跳一跳的。

“嘶，轻点儿…”

林乐杰狠狠地蹬了下洪天逸的小腿，结果人家手劲儿反倒更大了，撸着他外面那层皮儿，还死命的蹭那个小眼儿，火辣辣的，又痛又爽。

“出水儿了。”

洪天逸笑着把手指上透明的体液拿给林乐杰看，林乐杰装死似的不肯睁眼，洪天逸就拿沾着体液的拇指去摩挲林乐杰的嘴唇。

“你大爷…”

刚张嘴，就被伸进了两根手指，湿湿咸咸的，夹着自个儿的舌头搅来搅去。林乐杰火大，攥着洪天逸的手腕就往外扯，结果洪天逸握着性器的手一个使劲儿，林乐杰就软了半边儿，眼泪都疼出来了，差点没萎了。

林乐杰靠在那，也不炸毛了，委屈巴巴地不出声儿，洪天逸见他这样儿，反倒停手了。

“疼了吧。”

刘海儿被人拨了两下，露出了眼睛，洪天逸凑过去轻轻吻他的眼睑，然后埋下头把林乐杰的东西含了进去。

“唔…”

口腔不比手掌干燥，又湿又热。洪天逸刚开始只是舔，从柱身舔到头部，一边舔还一边捏下边的两个球儿，林乐杰仰着头忍不住地顶弄。

见那东西被舔的又大了一圈，洪天逸开始往下吞。一开始吞不下多少，可林乐杰搁那边顶着，一顶一顶的也捅进去不少。洪天逸忍着干呕愣是给林乐杰做深喉，一边做着一边揉着，林乐杰干脆直接射了。

射的那会儿，林乐杰使劲推他，可算没射他嘴里，可动作还是慢了点儿，蹭了洪天逸半边脸和一肩膀。粘稠的液体挂在洪天逸的眼角，像白色的眼泪。

林乐杰喘着气儿去抽纸巾，也没管自己下边还湿着，去擦洪天逸的脸。把人家半边脸蹭得通红。

“你丫非得这么糟践自个儿是吧。”

林乐杰低着头又去擦洪天逸的肩膀，精液已经半氤了那件黑衬衫，擦掉了也看得见模糊的水渍。

洪天逸伸手去摸林乐杰的脸，被他躲了，他只能瞧见林乐杰脸上还泛着高潮后的红晕。

“我乐意。”

林乐杰都没打眼瞧他，提了裤子，然后装得跟大爷似的，“你乐不乐意甭跟我说，我不乐意。早八百年前的事儿你也趁早忘了，桥归桥路归路，今儿你过来这事儿半个字都不会传出去，咱两清成吧。”

说完这话，林乐杰咽了口唾沫，自个儿心里都虚的慌。他根本忘不掉洪天逸，可他更忘不掉洪天逸刚拿了影帝，身上一堆的合同，这时候出点事儿，洪天逸得被人踩进土里。

好半晌，洪天逸都没出声儿，林乐杰越发的虚了。他活了快三十年，就从来没这么又在乎又怕一个人。

“有些事儿，完不完不是你说了算的。”

说完这话，洪天逸下了车，把车门甩的比刚才还响。

林乐杰坐在车里，巴巴地看着人背影，突然就心酸了。自己喜欢他这么多年，容易么。

还没等林二少掉俩眼泪悲春伤秋，手机就响了。来自自个儿那个杀千刀的表弟。

“哥，张川川那丫放话要睡洪天逸。弄他不。”

林乐杰抹了把脸，把手机一扔，狠着一张娃娃脸磨牙，“老子弄死他丫的！”

 

tbc


End file.
